Fate's Connected
by Grimmorie
Summary: What if there was someone else in the group? Well there is, Snow's hard headed adopted daughter. Join her as she tries to survive while also trying to befriend a certain silverette and deals with his hate of her dad HopexOc (Summary sucks, first story don't hate me. Reviews aprreciated) Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII just my OC Alexis.
1. Fate Intertwined

I stood next to Snow as he stopped the babbling on the speaker

"Migration?" I say out loud

"More like extermination" Yuj finishes for me

"Yuj" Snow says calmly "You stay here"

Yuj looked sad "So sorry" Snow shook his head and raised a fist

"These people need heroes" Snow grabbed the hand Yuj was holding a gun with and raised it so it was ready to be used "Here. You keep your cool, they will to" he put his hand on Yuj's shoulder "You got it?"

"Got it" Snow started to walk away then turned back "Whats our motto?"

Yuj stood up straighter "The armies no match for NORA"

Snow smiled and gave him a thumbs up "Atta boy" then ruffled his hair.

I smiled at the exchange as Snow turned away "I swear he's slightly scared of you" I say to the blonde

"Of me? No way! whats there to be scared of?"

"Well you can be intimidating to new people" I said smiling "I mean look at you! nothing but muscle for gods sake"

"Your just scrawny"

"Whatever"

"I mean your never going to get a boy to date you looking that thin" I blush and glare at him

"Dad! that is none of your business! and a normal father would be against dating!"

"Well I'm not exactly a normal dad"

"Aint that the truth" I say as we begin to reach the others as they were fighting off soldiers. Me and Snow land and ran behind cover next to Maqui as they finished a short coverstation about dirt naps

"No dirt naps today" I say to them

"We're all in this together" Snow finished "Our enemies the Cacoon Sanctum, the dreaded PSICOM no less"

"Whats to dread? PSICOM's nothing but a whole bunch of bluster and bully. They got nothing on NORA" Lebrue says "Well we are the heroes after all" Gadot says while shooting at them

"lets prove it" Snow says jumping up

"Yeah!" we all say in unison, jumping up as well. We walk forward calmly

"We got to clear a path" I pulled out my twin gunblades as we advanced forward.

We manage to finish of the soldiers in our path and get to our destination

"Aww.. no more!" Maqui says collapsing to the ground

"Are we sure I'm the youngest here?" I say laughing at him, Lebrue sighs "There are soldiers everywhere"

"Yo boss, whats the plan?" Gadot asks Snow

"Charge in Guns blaising"

"Thats not a plan" I say sweat dropping

"Real heroes dont need plans " Lerbrue says in a somewhat smug way

"You guys always manage to amaze me" I say flipping my long red braid over my shoulder as we walked forward again up to a group of purge victims, Maqui and the others collecting guns on the way

"You all ok?" Snow asks they look up at us Maqui tripped and dropped the guns "Hey careful with those" Snow scolds him, Maqui laughed nervously "Dont worry nobodies moving to pulse today, We'll clear you a path out of here so be ready-"

"Wait! Let me fight too!"

"Yeah! you cant expect us to just sit here!" Snow and Gadot look at eachother

"It could help"

"Yep"

"Please, Let us help" Suddenly there was an explosion behind us after looking for a few seconds Snow turns back to them

"Ok then.. Volunteers front and centre" Several came forward and took a gun from Maqui, Behind them I see a women get up

"Mom?" Asks the young boy next to her, she turns and smiles at him

"Dont worry"

"Are you sure?" I ask her as she picks up a gun, Snow coming up behind me

"Yeah, moms are tough" she said nodding

"alright" Snow says taking the last gun from Gadot and walking up to the rest and Holding it up in the air "All right last one" he held it out "Somebody take it" the mothers young boy quickly moved backwards, I looked at him sadly as another young girl kneeled up and held up her arms

"here!" Snow hesitated for a second and then gave it to her

"Push comes to shove, keeps them safe" he said winking she playfully pointed it at him "Bang!" Snow badly faked being shot

"Alright! lay low and you'll be fine, We'll clear out the area. We're Going Home Together!" he yelled trying to syke them up "

Come on everybody up!" Lebrue said cheerfully Snow turned to me as they started to get up

"Stay with them" he said

"What!? No way!"

"Alexis!" he said firmly, I glared up at him

"I know your a great fighter, I'm glad Light taught you but I want you to take the safer path for once" I looked up at him sadly

"Fine but you better come back, who knows what you'll do without me watching your back" he touch my head gently

"Good girl" I shook off his hand and followed the others

"You better stay safe!" I yell catching up to Lebrue

"He'll be fine, you know he will" she said touching my shoulder and I smile at her gratefully.

I look ahead and see the young boy from before next to the girl who took the gun, I run and catch up to him

"Hi there" He looks startled

"H-Hi"

"Listen knowing the big blonde idiot, he'll do everything to protect your mom" I say smiling

"Why are you fighting?" he suddenly asked

"Huh?"

"Your the same age as me, yet your fighting"

"Its the life I've always known, Snow taught me to defend myself and from there I just learnt more, I will follow that idiot anywhere. Even to a battlefield"

"But why!?"

"He's my Dad, wouldnt you do that for your Mom?" He looked down and I took the chance to study him. He had stricking emerald green eyes the could almost rival mine, and soft silver hair. I looked down from the bridge we were on and I could see Snow and the others fighting, I stop to watch. I gasped when a airship came up the boy and girl watching with me as it got blown up but managed to shoot one more rocket "Dad!" I yell the young boy still watching in shock I could see them hanging on the edge, Snow and his mother, I could tell Snow was struggling to hold her as she slipped from his grasp

"Ahhhh!" the boy scream as his mother fell and I collapse as I saw Snow follow. The boy was breathing heavily and the girl was holding his shoulders

"Come on" She said pulling us along when she saw the others had moved ahead I got up slowly but the boy didn't move at all so she turned him around and slapped him. I watch from behind them "We have to move" she told him urgently he nodded

"Al-alright" he said as she pulled him forward and grabbed me along the way I smiled slightly at her efforts then looked back hoping the idiot was alright.


	2. The beginning

We watched the pulse falcie go past and the boy took his cloak off, he was actully really cute I saw him look across and watch a mother comfort her child.

"mom.." I hear him say quietlty. We both turn as we hear another cloak drop and look at the girl, she had orange hair in pig tails, green eyes and was wearing strange clothes she saw us staring and turned and smiled.

"Hey look we're the green eyed trio" I say smiling and trying to lighten the mood. the girl looked down then went and picked up the gun

"Here" she said handing it to the boy, he looked at it unsure so she walked forward and gave him a hug making him sorta flustered "Its too much, Isnt it?" she said sadly she pulled away "Face it later" the boy went to say something but then looked down "Ciao!" she said laughing and running away.

"Hey! Wait" he ran after her, me following.

"Dont go so fast!" none of us noticing the gun we left on the ground we slowed as we reach we're the other members of NORA were. l looked up in surprise as two machines slowed down

"Hey! Its us!" It was Snow and Gadot

"Dad!" I said happily I almost ran forward but then looked at the boy "Sorry..." I said again as I ran forward "Dad!" I said pushing past the others and tackling him while he was still in the machine

"Hey Kiddo" he said putting his hand on my head

"I saw the bridge blow up and I saw you fall" I say quietly to him

"Sorry for worrying you" he said and then looked up "Is everyone safe?" Maqui laughed and looked at Yuj

"The armies no match for NORA!" they said in unison doing what looked like a rehearsed move

"I meant the Kids" Snow replied as Godot laughed and Lebrue hit them both over the head I looked over them and could see the boy and girl talking I didnt pay much attention to the rest of the conversation as she pushed him forward but he kind of just stood there awkwardly she walked forward.

"Hey!" I heard her yell put it didnt reach us very loudly as Snow powered up his machine again

"I'll swing by the vestage" I climbed on behind him "What do you think your doing?"

"There is no way I'm staying behind and your not talking me out of it" I say to him firmly he was silent

"Fine" he said "keep the kids out of trouble"

"Fine, say hi to the missus for me" Gadot replies "Huh you go skirt chasing and I look after the kids, Some Husband!" He jokes

"Dinner's on me" Snow says playing along

"Better be home cooking" he says pointing at snow as me and the others laugh "And look after her" he said pointing to me, Yuj leaned forward "Whens the wedding lover boy?"

"Ha ha dont worry none of you are invited" they all started complaining as we lifted off. I looked at the two kids sadly but held on to Snow tightly " And I'll look after her, Catch you later!" he yelled as we sped off. 'I hope those 2 dont do anything stupid.' I think sadly. It didnt take us that long to get there and we immediately ran inside

"Serah!" Snow yelled we were in a weird looking room with glowing yellow things on pillars "Dont worry Serah, your hero's on his way" he says quietly to himself

"And dont forget the daughter to be" I say walking forward "So this is a pulse vestage... how depressing looking" I noticed something in the distance a green glowing thing on a pillar Snow seemed to notice it as well

"Hmm.. wonder what that does..." He said aloud and walked forward and I followed quietly. We came across a few enemies but made quick work of them finally reaching the green one "Just hold on Serah" he said sticking his hand forward and the thing turned yellow, a whole lots of other ones turning on as well and the pathways started shifting around, the floor turning a bright rid for a few seconds and then disappearing when the L'Cie mark appeared shortly before disappearing, a elevator in its place. we travelled reaching every green one to get the next elevator, defeating all the enemies in our path. "Alright!"

"We're getting closer!" I cheer as we run and jump onto the elevator.

"Hang on Baby! Your heroes on the way!" Snow yelled.

"Nice way to get every enemies attention.." I say sweatdropping.

"Bring it on!" he says smiling and winking at me, I roll my eyes and laugh then quiet down 'I hope that boy and girls alright... ' as we came down the elevator, the 2 said teenagers were surrounded by C'ieth.

"Those two!" I say angrily as me and Snow jump down and as usual Snow goes charging forward pushing past one, I go running forward, I do a front flip over the same one and land next to him "You 2 are alot of trouble"

"Lets even these odds!" Snow yells

"No need to yell" I say smirking as we begin to fight. We finish quite quickly and the boy collapses to the ground Snow turned to them

"How'd you get in here? You gotta leave!" The girl looks down at the boy but he was to busy gathering his breathe so she just smiled awkwardly at us... 'I knew the boy would blame Snow but to go this far?' Snow sighed "Ok, listen find some place to hide and keep quiet. Once I find Serah we'll all leave together" he said as he walked past them "She'll be home in time for dinner" he said gave them a look as I was about to walk past them

"You-" the boy began to say

"Wait!" the girl said going in front of him, Snow stopped "Whose Serah?" she asks he turns to her

"My wife, future wife that is... She's a pulse L'Cie" Vanille looked away sadly "No..." I only just heard her say

"She's here somewhere" I say walking forward "Along with that Fal'Cie" I stand next to Snow

"We gotta find her and set her free" Snow says

"WHY!?" The boy exclaims standing up "Whats wrong with you 2? Why would you want to help a L'Cie!? They're the Enemy!" Snow turned around confused "How can you save a L'Cie? They're not... they're not... Thats Insane!" Snow gave a small laugh as I smiled at him slightly.. 'It really is too much for him' Snow rubbed the back of his head

"But I got to do something right?" He waved at them "We'll be back" and we ran forward.

"Is it really alright if we leave them?" I say to him, he slows down and a stop infront of him

"We probably shouldnt" he said looking behind him and then motioned for me to follow him back "Come on" The boy was on the ground in what looked like despair as the girl turned to us

"Hey again" Snow says casually waving to them, puffing a little bit

"Your getting old" I tell him as the girl replies with a "hey"

"Am not!" he says in mock hurt as the girl leaned down and grabbed the boys hands

"Lets go with them" He looked up in confusion

"What..."

"You gotta talk to him Hope. If you dont take this chance, you may regret it forever" 'Hope... what a nice name' Snow obviously couldnt hear a word they said, his attention span isnt the greatest Hope nodded

"Ok"

"Ok" She said and pulled him up "Let's go!" Snow motioned us forward and we all ran after took one more elevator down and saw Lightning with a dark skinned man put Serah down

"Serah!" Snow yelled before jumping down and running to grab her hand me running forward and standing behind him "Serah..." He says softly "Is that... My hero? and my... little girl?" " she says weakly I smiled down at her and Snow put her hand to his head Lightning glaring at him

"Lets get you out of here"

"Hands off, I'm taking her home" 'not another fight...'

"Sis-"

"I'm not your sister! you couldnt protect her! Its your fault she-"

"Save us.." Serah said weakly interrupting, we all look at her

"Serah?"

"You can save us, protect us all, save... Cacoon" her eyes slowly closed

"Save Cacoon? Serah that was your focus?" Lightning questions

"Anything, I'll do anything! leave it to me you'll see! I'll protect Cacoon, I'll save everyone!" Snow declared earning a glare from Light.

"Somehow... I'll make things right" she says to Serah.

"And I'll help" I say kneeling next to Snow.

"You just relax" Snow says smiling, Serah smiles back

"Thank you" she says before she starts to glow and rise up into the air

"Serah!" Light exclaims as she rises higher and her mark glows white. Snow keeps holding her hand until he cant anymore and her arms rapidly change to crystals. As her whole body turned to crystal a small glowing thing went into Snows out stretched hand. I put my hand to my mouth as a tear slipped out

"Serah!" Snow exclaimed trying to reach her again. She finally reach the floor again Snow going up and holding her hand again.

"Serah... sweet dreams" Snow said sofly

"Sweet Dreams? Shes not sleeping!" Light said pushing past the dark skinned man and grabbing Snow's shirt "Serah's... She's..." She pushed him away and I stood up again

"She's alive!" Light glares at him

"No"

"The legend! Remember the legend! L'Cie who complete their focus turn to crystal and gain eternal life! Its the same with Serah!" he looked around as if for asking for back up "Eternal Life! She's Not Dead!" "

Dad.. please"

"Serah's my bride to be, I promise to be hers forever. I dont care how many years I have to wait" Light looked up and then punched him

"Dad!"

"Its over! Open your eyes and face reality" She says to him as he stay on the ground "And you brought Lexi with you! what were you thinking!?" "It was my choice to come.." I say turning to her "Serah is important to me to! I... I just wanted to help Dad..." I end quietly suddenly there was a huge explosion making the whole vestage shake Hope immediately huddled on the ground

"What now?" the girl asks scared

"The army.." The afro man answered

"They're destroying the vestage..." I finish for him Snow and Light were bent over Serah protecting her

"Its must be a sanctum strick! Bring down the vestage and the Fal'Cie with it" She ran stumbled over to him and held his hands trying to balanced.

"Arent they taking it back to pulse? Thats what the purge was, right?"

"All they care about is getting everthing from Pulse off Cacoon. Dead or alive its all the same" She backed away and Hope latched onto her hand.

"We cant stay here! They'll kill us!" he kept making noises of fright as she looked around sadly and the vestage stopped shaking and Snow and Light stood up slowly as the L'Cie mark disappeared from the door at the top of the stairs and we all watched as the door opened.

"I'll be right back, hold on" Snow says bending down and grabbing Serahs hand

"Dad?" I question as he walks towards the door.

"Trench Coat! where you going?" Afro asks Snow stops

"Date with the Fal'Cie, Got some things to talk about" he said turning

"What!? Your going to ask 'it' to help her? Are you outta your mind kid! That thing wants to chew us up and spit us out"

"Hes right Dad, Its not going to help if we make it angry"

"Well What Do You Want Me To Do!" He says angrily Afro goes to say something but stays quiet and I take a step back. Lightning walks forward past Snow

"Lightning.." Snow says before following her and me soon after. We reach the room at the end of the corridor

"So this is... the fal'cie..." Hope says more to himself than the rest of us. The Fal'Cie was a big metal machine and at the moment it looked dormant

"Serah's a crystal now. You gave her a focus and she did it! You got what you want, Now Let Her go!" we all looked at it in anticipation but It did nothing. Snow dropped down to his knees and leaned on his hands in defeat "Please... turn her back!" He kneeled with his hand on his chest "I'll be a L'cie instead!" I looked down sadly because I know I wont be able to change his mind

"Fine you go on begging" Lightning said walking forward unsheathing her gunblade "Like this thing gives a damn what we want!" She said attacking but not really affecting it her sword bouncing off

"Light..." I begin to say then stop

"Its this things fault the purge started, It's people who are dying" She said regaining her breath andstanding straight "Serah told us to save Cacoon. That means this thing needs to die!" At those words the fal'cie came to life, The floor lit up and we could see many mechanisms start moving. Giant floating arms came out of the ground and there was a bright light as the fal'cie opened up showing what it really looked like I heard Hope making frightened noises and looked back just as he ran away back to the corridor but was blocked by a barrier the girl and I running to help him up.

"Come on now do you really think you can kill a fal'cie" Afro says to Lightning

"I'm doing this for Serah" she says getting into a battle position Snow following her lead. Afro seemed to be thinking it over before he followed as well

"I'm in as long as you dont mind an amateur" I stood up because I felt like I should help but my body wouldn't let me do anything but watch. It was a long battle but they finally defeated the fal'cie and everything went white and suddenly we were floating in a room a giant crystal above us

"Where are we?" I heard Ligthning ask as something that sounded like a giant bell rang "

What's going on?" Snow asks

"Oh no.." I say quietly and look up as to green lights connected and suddenly the fal'cie was there the sound of the bell louder. We all looked at it, it was huge with machinery all around it. Green tendrils came out and wrapped around us and no matter how much we struggled it wouldnt let go. Lighter green tendrils shot out the one coming towards me stricking me in the side of the neck making me cry out in pain and suddenly we were falling and as everything went black and I saw a series of images in my head.


	3. What now?

I slowly opened my eyes and saw I was surrounded by blue. I got up and looked at the others also only just waking up. Snow already standing and looking around

"Is this... for real?" he asks aloud as we all stand and look around we look over at the vestage half submerged in the crystal

"This.. is Lake Bresha..." I say looking up at where we probably fell from then look at Hope as he stayed on the ground "The lake turned to crystal?"

"Did the fal'cie do this?" Afro said "How in the world did we end up here?"

"how should I know" Light immediately answered The girl collapse to the ground and put her hands together

"We're alive... how?"

"Serah!" we all looked at Snow "No one survives a fall from tha height, not without a miracle. Serah saved us!" 'I fear for his sanity'

"Serah? listen its all you fault she got-" Light got cut off by a C'ieth appearing behind her

"Watch out!" Snow ran forward and pushed her out of the way Snow drew back and punched it with Ice the L'cie mark on his arm glowing blue "How did I... just do..." he said holding his arm

"You used magic!' Hope exclaimed finally standing "You used the power of L'Cie!" he said as more C'ieth showed up "The fal'cie cursed us! We're L'Cie now!" the others finished off the C'ieth then Snow looked down at his mark

"So we really are L'cie..."

"looks like" Afro said

"You too?" He asks Vanille

"Yeah right here' She says lifting her skirt to show him the mark on her upper thigh

"O...kay... Lexi?" I nod and put my hand on my neck

"L'cie to the last" Light says and Hope goes back to being on his knees

"Why me?" he looks up at Light "I Dont Even Know You! why did you have to go attack that thing! Just leave me alone! Its your fault... its your fault my... you could of... All of this is your and Serah's fault" he said standing in front of Snow

"Watch it!" Snow threatened stepping forward causing Hope to fall backward he scrambled back into Light an looked up recieving a glare from her he scrambled away from her and put his hand on his head leaning forward. I kneeled down in front of him and put my hands on his shoulders 'hey listen we are all in this together, we dont like it but we need to stay as calm as possible" I say to him and then looked around at everyone finishing on Dad "It wont do us any good to lose our heads" Snow put his hand on his forehead

"Sorry..." The girl came and sat next to me making Hope look up

"Everything's going to be alright, you'll see" She said to him, then me and her pulled him up "Come on" she said smiling and then grabbed my hand pulling us along "Lets go" The others following us

"So whats your names?" I ask them as we walk

"I'm Vanille!" The girl say happily

"Hope Esthiem" "I'm Alexis Villiers, nice to meet you though I wish it was better circumstances" we went down a bridge and stopped there Hope sadly went off to the side

"Ok if we dont know our focus, How do we complete it?"

"I think... I saw it" Vanille said hesitantly "Saw what?" Vanille looked down

"Thats is how a focus comes down people. The Fal'Cie don't spell it out with clear cut instructions, all you get is a hazy glimpse" we all look at Afro "Well y'know thats what they say, y'know legends and all"

"Did you see anything?" Lightning asks Hope.

"I uhh... Its all kinda foggy... but I saw this big.. I mean towering"

"Wha-wha wait a minute. Hold on now do we all have the same dream?" 'I didnt...'

"Ragnorok" everyone chorused together 'I didnt see that...'

"So we all saw the same dream, we all heard that same voice..." Afro says I try to hold it in but a tear slip out and I could tell they were all looking at me.

"We didnt all see the same thing... I didnt see Ragnorok... I saw something completely different! what if you guys complete your focus before me and I'm left to complete mine alone! I could turn into one of those... those things!" I shake my head "I don't want to be left alone" Snow puts his hands on my shoulders

"What did you see?" "I dont know... its kinda hard to explain... there was a man... and he changed.." I say slowly making sense of it

"How are we ment to figure it out from those images?"

"Thats the tricky part" Vanille says "The dreams the only hint the fal'cie gives us. figuring out what to do with it, thats our job"

"Ok ok. we're pulse L'Cie, right? Enemies of Cacoon? So does that mean our focus is... are we suppose to..." Afro says

"Save her" Snow interrupts

"Say what?"

"Our focus is to protect Cacoon!"

"really? ok and whys that?" Vanille says in a somewhat teasing way

"Serah told us. Lets do it! We're all in this together. I'm going to look for Serah, She oughta be nearby" Snow said running away

"I'll come to!" Vanille yelled following him

"Wait!" Afro went forward

"Geez that boy cant stay still" he said Lazily

"Try living with him" I say following

"I cant see anything but crystal!" Vanille says in awe "Its pretty and all but kind of creepy too"

"I like the kinda creepy" I say laughing alittle as we continue exploring

"So how is Snow your dad? I mean you look nothing alike" Vanille says running up to me I could tell the others wanted to know as well, I smile at her slightly

"I was abandoned when I was about 3 years old on the night of the fireworks... and Snow found me. At first he tried to find other people but he told me I cried everytime he left me so he took me in. The only memory I have of my old parents is a song..." Vanille clapped her hands together "Can you sing it?"

"Umm.. I can try.." I took a deep breathe

Make my wish come true

Let darkness fade to light

Show me there's still hope

Show me it's not over

Battles we can win

Our struggle lies within

Will we live to greet the dawn?

Love will not leave you

Hate will not heal you

Promise me one day that peace shall reign

I give a small laugh "It scarily suits this this situation" I say dryly

"That was beautiful" Hope says. I blushed lightly

"Thanks, my last memory was me sitting on my fathers shoulders while we watched the bodhum fireworks and Mother was singing that song... next thing I know I'm in a alley alone crying and Snow is there comforting me" I smile fondly Hope looks down "I know you blame him for... what happened" He looked up in shock about to say something I put my hand up stopping him "If you want to do something, for now I wont stop you but please dont hurt him"

"We fight it! Ragnarok!" Snow exclaims from on top of a crystal

"Ok maybe hurt him a little" I whisper to Hope and I swear I saw him smile alittle bit. Snow jumped down from the crystal

"That's the reason why we're L'Cie! To stop it! To keep Cacoon safe!"

"Yeah why dont you give us one reason to believe that? One reason" Afro says

"Serah" Snow answers immediately, we all share looks "She said to protect Cacoon and then she turned to crystal. Thats the proof right there! She completed her focus! That means ours is to save Cacoon" He turns walking toward Lightning "Serah's Fal'Cie was the same as ours, Our focus has to be the same" he said turning to Afro 'I love you to bits but your worrying me dad' I think "We were chosen to be guardians! To defeat Ragnarok! It makes sense!" Snow finished rambling

"The hell it does!" Afro says for all of us "your grasping at straws son! Pulse Fal'Cie are Cacoons enemies! We just got recruited by one of them" we all stand their awkwardly "If I were a betting man... I'd put us on the other side..." Afro finished

"So Serah's an enemy to? Well I dont buy it!" Snow went back to Lightning and grabbed his mark "We have the power to save Cacoon if we work together and carry out our focus!"

"Our Focus!" Lightning finished with him and pulled out her weapon and held it to his throat "The Fal'Cie took Serah from us and you want to help it? whose side are you on?"

"Freeze!" we all turn around quickly to see a group of PSICOM "Place your hands behind your heads" we all comply Lightning dropping her weapon "You fall off the purge train?"

"Maybe" Light says putting her hands behin her head

"Are you talking back to me!" he said storming up to her "Huh!" he exclaimed shoving his gun in her face she smirked

"Nice gun.." she says quickly knocking him out with a complicate move, flipped up her gun and took out 2 more I quickly pulled out my twin gun blades and got into a battle position next to Light

"Still remember what I taught you?"

"With the way you teach? like I could forget.." we move in synchronization quickly dispatching them all when we finished Lightning put her hand on my shoulder

"Good job" I smile

"I had a good teacher"

"I thought they'd be tougher than that" Afro says bending over one of the soldiers "These guys are PSICOM, yeah?" he waved his hand in the soldiers face as Vanille crouched down with him "suppose to be the green of the crop"

"Yeah but PSICOM's an anti-pulse task force, havent fought a war in centuries. Bunch of rookies troop swinging around overpriced toys" Snow explains as Afro stands back up

"So... from what your telling me... sounds like a regular ole soldiers has got more training then special forces. Hell a little girl has more training" he says motioning to me I glare at him for calling me little

"Nothing us L'Cie need to be afraid of" Snow says smugly

"Cut the crap" Lightning scolded "Their grunts might be green but PSICOM's elites are cold blooded beast" She looked at all of us "They hit the field and its game over" She and Snow share a look

"Oh oh! Then lets run away!" Vanille says cheerily "Ciao!" She say pointing and running away

"He- Hey wait!" Afro says before he shakes his hair a young chocobo chick flying into the palm of his hand and it pointing in the direction of Vanille he sighed "What's a man to do..." as he and Snow walk foward, Snow turning to look at me, Light and Hope though mainly Light before sighing and walking forward

"Light... Is he going to be ok?" I ask the soldier

"You know the big idiot better than me" I nod

"Are.. the rest of us going to be alright?" She sighed

"I dont know Lex" I look at the ground then go forward walking backwards

"Then we need to make the best of this" I give a weak smile before I turn around

"I wonder what happened to everyone else.." I hear Vanille say at the front as I catch up with Light and Hope behind me as we walked forward I remembered something

"Uhh whats everyone's names by the way? If we're together on this I think that's important"

"Vanille" I hear said

"Sazh Katzroy, good to meet you" Sazh says to the young red head

"I'm Snow Villiers and this is my daughter Alexis" Snow say putting a hand around my shoulders

"Hope Estheim"

"And her?" Vanille asks

"That's Lightning, last names Farron... No idea about her first name though" I answer. Vanille and Hope walking ahead of the rest

"hahhh... Its not right... why did kids have to be dragged into this..."

"I'll keep the kids out of trouble" Snow says smugly Sazh laughed

"Problem with that is... your one of them" I laughed

"He's right.. you can barely keep me out of trouble"

"Hey" Snow protest

"Trying to take on the pulse fal'cie... that was our first mistake... we should of left it to the sanctum.."

"Hey!" I turn, tuning out Sazh, to see Vanille jumping and waving at us "Come on! Come on!" she decides that isnt working and grabs Hope's arm too forcing him to wave with her and him looking highly distressed me laughing lightly. I tune back in to Snow saying

"But you still helped us do it.. Why's that? Gotta be something" Sazh goes silent

"... there might of been" he glances at me then begins to walk forward "Not so sure anymore" Snow looks confused then sighs and follows him, me and Light share a look, I just shrug and continue to walk forward with the others, all these enemies in our way and jumping around we have to do... I think Hope's struggling a bit... he's the only one in our troop who doesnt seem to have any experience with this kind of situation "Serah!" I snap out of my daydream to see Dad running towards the crystal Serah, Light looking abit upset as he kneels down and touches her head. We walk down slowly as he picks up a piece of scrap metal and starts chipping away at the crystal, Vanille running to help and Sazh close behind...but

"Its hopeless... without the right tools..." I say quietly behind them Light and Hope standing next to me

"This is goodbye" I whip my head towards Light as she turns to walk away

"Aunt Light?" Snow stops and stands up, turning around

"Lightning, are you just going to leave her?"

"...PSICOM will be here soon, if they find us... we're all dead. You think Serah would want that? You think you know how she feels?" she said before continuing forward

"If I leave her... then I'll never know.." making her stop

"Dad..."

"We'll be fine, I can handle anything they throw at us. No one will die, I'll protect Serah and Cacoon!" Light turned around I could practically feel her anger as she stalked towards Snow paused and then punched him making him fall back into Sazh, I flinched but didnt say anything

"Does she look protected to you!?" Snow lept up

"I can save her!" Light punched him again, I hugged myself and turned away, I hate fights among family and friends, I felt someone touch my arm and looked to see Hope, I smiled gratefully at him

"What can you possibly do!? Dont forget you have your daughter to worry about as well!"

"Whatever it takes!" I look over my shoulder at them as Light lowered her hand and Sazh sighed

"Woo me... you two are hopeless" he says walking past us all as Snow begins digging again and Vanille looks unsure of what to do "Just can't admit it.. he can stay as much as he likes" I hear Sazh finish behind me, I look at Hope next to me when Vanille continues digging with Snow "They're always like that... never have gotten along" I laugh lightly "Its funny because though they may seem different they're so much alike.." Hope looked at me as though to continue "Lightning and Serah are as much family to me as Snow... I was overjoyed when I met Serah she was so nice and just was the mother I needed and Light... she taught me discipline and defense, she hated Snow but she treated me alot like she treated Serah... and I just can't stand to see the people I love fight... even if we can't help it with this situation"

"It sounds like a nice family" I hesitated

"Can you tell me about your mom?" he looked slightly pained and shook his head

"I'm- I'm not ready yet.." I nod

"That's fine.. just know that I'll listen"

"But why? you dont know me"

"No I dont but... I would like to get to know you... and maybe we could be.. friends?" I look at him his silver hair seeming to glow slightly and his green eyes shinning

"...Sure" I smile at him as he gives me a small smile

"No NO NO! Not Now!" We whip our heads toward the machine that was on the overpass we came from, it was beaten up but still dangerous we all ran to the middle as it jumped over our heads and landed behind us Hope falling into me making us both fall over, We both hurried to get up, helping eachother and ran as Dad, Light and Vanille went to fight Vanille using healing magic, Dad using Ice and Light sticking to her gunblade. They made quite a team and quickly defeated it, we all stood together for a few seconds before Light turned Snow jumping in her way "Your Leaving!?" She said nothing as Sazh walked forward

"We want to help Serah too... uhghhh..." he sighed " but without tools we could be digging for days" he walked till he was standing next to Light "The armies on our trail... for now we got to keep moving... for now"

"SO I JUST ABANDON HER AND SAVE MYSELF!" he says angrily

"What about your focus?" Light questions "What happened to banding together and saving the world?" she pointed to me "What about Alexis? your just going to abandon her? Isnt that what you promised? Now your just going to forget it all and die right here?" Sazh sighed and turned away "Snow, your nothing but talk" she finished walking around him Snow clenched his fist

"Lightning!" she stopped "I'll do whatever it takes, I'll finish this focus And keep Lex and Serah safe" he looks at me "That's my promise"

"Great job so far" she says before continuing to walk Sazh sighs again and looks at him

"Stay out of trouble" Snow tells him

"em hmm you to" he replies patting his shoulder before following Lightning Snow looks at me,Hope and Vanille then points behind him

"Get going" Vanille walks forward

"But-" Hope starts but stops

"Later" Snow says to Vanille

"Ok" she nods and continues Hope going to follow but then stops and turns around going in front of Snow

"Snow..." 'Is he going to say it?' Hope was hesitating

"Save it for next time kiddo, You'll get left behind" Snow says Hope nods and begins to walk but stops again

"But...uh..."

"Its ok Hope, Light'll take care of you. We'll meet again" Snow says in a comforting way before smiling, I decide to cut in

"Dad... please come with us?" I say standing next to Hope in front of him

"Lexi, I got to help Serah" "I love Serah too but..."

"Just stick with Light and stay safe" I nodded and hugged him

"I'll see you again, both of you" he said to Hope

"Now hurry before you get left behind"

"Yeah count on it" Hope says before we ran after the others, Hope and me stopping to look at him as he continued to dig "Count on it" Hope says confidently beside me I put my hand on his shoulder and smile slightly

"Come on" he nodded and we ran forward again.


	4. Discord

(So sorry for the wait, this chapter might be shorter than the others but I hope you still enjoy.)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Final Fantasy 13 only my OC Alexis

We managed to catch up to the others pretty quickly "Hope.." he didn't look at me "...He's all I got.." is all I say I know he heard me as we reached a giant tube him running ahead of me as all of us quickly but carefully running across "Do not shake the slippery tube, do not shake the slippery tube" Sazh chanted ahead of us "Its only scary if you look down, You should close your eyes" Vanille said "Closing our eyes would only make it worse Vanille" I reply, I was not good with heights and what she said made me want to look down and I did not like what I saw, I ended up slipping giving a yelp of surprise, Hope acted quickly grabbing my hand and pulled me to him to balance me, I stared into his eyes "Thanks" he nodded and both of us blushed as we realized how we were standing, him holding me close and me clutching his shoulders, we quickly released eachother and continue running when we reached a bridge Vanllile pulled Hope aside "Still cant talk to him?" Hope started to walk away "You'll never get past this if you dont say something" "Words wont change anything. Next time we meet, he'll learn exactly how I feel" he replied as we all stood in front of a machine frozen in crystal me looking down sadly as we continued on. We came to edge and all crawlled to look over and saw a huge PSICOM ship, soldiers pouring out "They must be hunting down purge survivors" Sazh explains "I hope they made it out ok" Vanille says "So do I... but nowhere is safe for them now" "Just because they shared a neighbourhood with a fal'cie, they get treated like pulse tainted rats" I say sadly "People really hate pulse.. dont they?" Vanille says sounding heartbroken Sazh sighs once again "Not hate... more like fear... tens of millions of people all scared of pulse boogyman" he explains looking down at his mark "They'd be shaking in their beds if they knew... that L'Cie like us were around" I sigh sadly "But... they purged that entire town..." "Its crazy I know... but the sanctum Fal'Cie did nothing to stop it" He looked at her and then the ship "Up until now Eden's always stepped in, to correct their errors in judgement" He says to her "They think humans aren't worth the effort... that we'll just kill eachother off" I say finishing his explaination Hope stand up and says darkly "L'Cie are not human" causing Vanille to jump up "Listen you! thats enough!" she stalks over and grabs his arm but her anger seems forgotten as she gazes down at his mark, she lets him go walking past him "We're still alive... thats something" I smile, always the optimist. Suddenly theres a rumbling "what?" Lightning goes into a defensive stance "Where is it?" Sazh say as we all look around. Several ships flew over making us duck and hide as they flew right infront of us. Lightning stood up straight once they were fully passed us "They're sealing the area, they're trying to trap the stragglers!" We al stood up as she turned to us "We gotta keep moving before we're caught in the net!" We continued on our way Hope seemed to be making an effort to avoid me... I don't want to hate him... I didn't get to know a lot of kids my age so I don't really understand boys but he seems like a good person.. he just hasn't experienced this kind of life I was pulled out of my thoughts when Light walked up to me "How you holding up?" I smiled slightly "I'm fine.. a little worried about a certain big idiot" I glanced at Hope "and..." I hesitated not sure how to continue Lightning probably isn't the best choice for guy advice... I wish Lebrue was here "Your worried about Hope?" She seemed almost surprised "Yeah.. he's obviously never experienced this kind of thing and lead a pretty comfortable life.. I've tried to be nice but..." Light scratched her head "I'm not good at this kind of thing..." she said awkwardly making me giggle "It's fine Aunt Light.. beside I have bigger problems than boys" I said raising my arm touching the mark on my neck lightly Light ruffled my hair "We'll be here for you..." I smiled dropping my arm "By the way what's with the clothes?" I blushed slightly "Dad wouldn't let me get a gunblade upgrade so I asked Lebrue for a way to con him into it and she said 'Father's hate it when their daughters dress skimpy' I stupidly decided that I'd listen to her but dad actually iked this outfit said it made me look beautiful... later that day we were on our way to save Serah..." I said sadly Light sighed "You shouldn't of been caught up in this.." I laughed dryly "So what? If I didn't I would be sitting at home and watching tv learning that the only family I have ever known has been turned into a cursed L'Cie?" I said you could amost hear the tears in my voice as I imagined the horror "You can't be serious Aunt Light, I wouldn't want it to be any other way... though I do wish I had the same focus" I sighed as we climbed yet another mountain "It probably does have something to do with ours though" Vanille says walking backwards next to me when we got to the top "What makes you say that?" she turned around so she was walking next to me normally "Well since we were all marked together it would've made sense for us to have connecting focuses and we might have turned to crystal one by one but instead we all saw the same thing except you, maybe it was just our fate to be connected and meet up this way but you weren't put into the whole scheme of things so the Fal'cie gave you a job that would've been done by us eventually" She said cheerfully "If I'm just an extra then why mark me in the first place?" Vanille looked thoughtful "That's a good question" She said after a few moments with a hint of sadness. We reached one of the highest points "Woah! this whole place is crystal!" Vanille exclaimed voicing everyones amazement as we stared out at the wide expanse of blue, I heard Sazh sigh as I watched two ships fly about "I wonder what it'll be like... to turn into crystalI mean" we all turned to look at him Vanille looked surprised "Your going to complete your focus?" he was a tsch sound and shrugged "maybe... if I knew what it was.." he looked across and Light and Hope who had turned back to looking at the crystal land "Yeah probably don't wanna know" Vanille who had clasped her hands together let them fall again and looked to Light "Hey Lightning... Did Serah say anything to you about her focus?" I almost flinched I know Serah and Light weren't on the best terms when Serah did end up telling her older sister about being a L'Cie.. Light thought it was a ruse to marry Dad... her reaction was exactly why Serah was scared to tell her... Light put her hand to where I believed her mark to be which was in the midde of her chest "Nothing..." Vanille hurried in front of her "You know what she probaby didn't wat to worry you!" I looked out at the crystal land again "Or she just... didn't think she could trust me" I went to open my mouth but I didn't know what to say how does one explain that her little sister thought you might abandon her when, in a way, that's exactly what Light did, I could do nothing but watch sadly as she walked away. 


	5. Memories

We started running again though I travelled a bit further behind think about when dad told me about Serah, it was after the night of the fireworks... after he told me they were engaged...

~~Day 12~~

The Seaside City of Bodhum

"Lexi listen... about Serah..." I looked up him, he never usually interrupts me when I'm cleaning my gun blades

"What about her?" I ask suspiciously, he smiled

"Well I've asked her to marry me" I raised an eyebrow

"And?" He gave a slightly annoyed sigh

"Aaannnd... she said yes!" I tilted my head as he cheered smiling looking at me in excitement

"You thought she'd say no? I'm 15 and I knew she wouldn't say no, I would've been more surprised if she did" I turned back to my weapons but was interrupted when he hugged me, picking me up and swinging me around making me giggle "Dddaaaddd... you're going to get gun power on both of us" I looked at him, still holding me up and raised an eyebrow.

"I just asked the girl I love to marry me and you think I'm worried about gun powder?" I shook my head, giggling slightly but then I saw worry flash in his eyes, I tilted my head again, frowning slightly.

"If you're not worried about gun powder... then what are you worried about?" he set me down sighing and kept his hands on my shoulders. This couldn't be good.

"Well... you see... Serah might not be here much longer..." I stepped back in confusion.

"What do you mean? Is she sick? Is Light being moved to a different area and taking Serah with her?" I said panic in my voice he chuckled lightly.

"If only it were that simple..." He knelt down and that's when I knew this was serious and it began to click.

"S-she's a L'Cie..." I choked out, his eyes flashing in surprise at how I guessed but then he closed them and nodded."B-but... since when!? Does Light know!?" I asked tears gathering in my eyes.

"12 days ago... and no Lightning doesn't know, Serah doesn't know how to tell her" he pulled me in for another hug. "But it's going to be ok, I'm going to help her complete her focus." I shook my head and pulled away.

"How does that help? She's going to be a crystal!" I didn't leave him time to answer as I ran away locking myself in my room, I know I was being selfish... Dad's losing the love of his life but I couldn't believe it... I know I should've comforted Dad but I felt betrayed that he took so long to tell me. Etro knows how Light's going to take it.

~~Present~~

Gates of Antiquity

We reached some old ruins as I was pulled out of memory lane going up some stairs and looking around in amazement, orange crystal was scattered, fire frozen along with everything else. I walked up to one nearby and touched it gently '_it's still warm…' _I ran my fingers along looking up when I felt eyes on me and finding Hope staring at me though he looked away when I caught his eye I sighed and continued walking along Light leading the way I took my time to study the murals spread out along our path seeming to depict a story though I didn't quite get all of it most of seemed to center around a young girl who seemed to be worshipped. Vanille took every chance she could to voice her amazement when we weren't fighting or avoiding any soldiers we came across and after climbing what seemed like a million stairs we reached a giant courtyard dauntingly but beautifully surrounded by the crystal flames as we walked forward looking around in amazement I decided to try and talk to Hope as Vanille ran forward

"Stay close" Lightning says as Vanille skips past

"I wanna look around!" Vanille replies excitement and amazement clear in her voice as Light scoffs at her I stand near Hope who was staring at the crystal flames feeling like I'm approaching a small animal

"It's strangely beautiful, huh?" I whisper but still make him jump

"Y-yeah" he looked away scratching his head "I suppose it is…" I frowned as he walked away quickly I sighed and was about to call out to him but was interrupted by Vanille screaming. I turned around quickly seeing as a flying beast came flying after her crashing into the crystal flames which awakened the fire again. We run over to help her, Sazh grabbing her and pushing her behind him a we got into battle positions I used my newly acquired lightning powers, Sazh using fire, Hope Wind, Lightning her normal gun blade and Vanille did healing. We managed to cause quite some damage before it screeched and flew away

"It's charging up" Lightning said before running forward us following closely behind

"Charging? What are you talking about? Charging What?" Sazh asks just as the beast curl in on its self and crackle with lightning which shot down at us making us separate, dodging out of the way me and Light doing elegant flips while the others Lunge and land on their sides

"Charging that!" I say as we got into the same formation. Once the battle was done we discovered that the beast was actually helpful in a way. Vanille ran forward and pointed excitedly

"Check it out" I smiled slightly but didn't get too excited as Sazh beckoned us forward. I noticed a strange looking bird looking at us from a pillar and eyed it suspiciously before concentrating on the conversation again as Vanille clapped her hands together "This should make things easier" Sazh stepping closer to her.

"Uh yeah knowing our luck, it's probably missing an engine" I couldn't help but slightly agree with him or at least that the engine was broken, she turned to him.

"You shouldn't be so negative" I raised an eyebrow as I could imagine she was waggling her finger at him as if small child who did something wrong the mental image making me snort in amusement

"And you shouldn't get your hopes up" He said walking up to the airship Vanille angrily following him I walked next to Hope as he caught his breath to try and talk to him again

"You know you're being pretty bipolar" I said casually looking up at the airship as his head snapped up to me

"Huh?" I glanced at him confusion all over his face

"Well one minute I think we're friends and then the next you go out of the way to avoid me" I turned around facing him as he stands up straight but doesn't look at me.

"Well… I uh…" He tried to form a sentence but eventually just stopped

"I already said I don't hate you for what you plan to do so you can talk to me Hope, just know that I'm going to argue Snow's side and show that he isn't what you seem to think in your head" I softly put my hand on his shoulder "I understand you're grieving, trust me I lost my parent's remember? I was only 5 so I thought it was because they didn't want me and still think that" I gave a tug on the ribbon that I wore on my arm "See this?" he nodded though still didn't look at my face focusing on the ribbon instead "I was wearing this in my hair that night, it was a gift from my mother, I wore it all the time when I was with Snow hoping that it would help my parents find me again… after that it just became habit and I've never taken it off" I explained softly he finally met my eyes his filled with uncertainty

"Do you hate them for leaving you?" he asked quietly

"I don't know the reason for it so I suppose I do a little but… at the same time I can't imagine growing up without Snow, Serah or Lightning in my life and wouldn't want it to be any other way" I smiled "I try to imagine a life where I would be normal and not basically have army training or fought and killed but I just laugh at the image every time I do" I blushed and look away "And besides if I wasn't with Snow I wouldn't have met you either…" I heard him choke on a cough and splutter a little

"How can you say that!? You hardly know me!" he said finally looking at my face "How can you still want to be my friend even though I hate your father!" I frowned

"I… didn't really interact with other children…and hey Snow can be an idiot but in reality when it comes to it Hope, I don't think you'll do it. You're 15 and never been in this kind of situation before, you've never had to kill or hurt anyone in anyway and the 1st time is the most terrifying especially when you know they have a family" I spoke softly but strongly Hope opened his mouth to reply

"IT'S OK TO FLY" Came Vanille's excited voice interrupting us Hope walked past me quickly, I sighed and rubbed my forehead

"He's surprisingly stubborn..." Light said as she walked past me, giving me a small rare smile. I gave a small hesitant smile in return as I followed.


	6. Flight

Sazh powered up the airship, Vanille sitting behind him, Light in the co-pilot spot, me behind Light and Hope behind Vanille. As soon as we lifted off PSICOM airships were right behind us and as we went up the channel to get to the surface hearing the siren and then suddenly charges from other airships rained down towards us Light jumped towards the controls "Give me that!"

"WHAT?" She grabbed the control stick and managed to shoot one of the enemy ships down

"Did we get them?" Vanille asks almost excitedly

"Yeah but it's only one" I answer back tensely, holding the armrest tightly, I never was much of a flyer. We exited the shoot

"They're still behind us!" Hope yells panicked. Light jerks the controls to the side

"Stop that!" Sazh tells her off us yelling in fright as she barely dodges some buildings "Hey! I said stop!" I peeked through my fingers as Sazh smacked her hand off "You wanna die?" I could see the disapproval in her stance but she backed off as we rose through a tight chasm

"How are we going to lose them?" Hope asks frantically as Sazh managed to keep dodging the enemy's fire

"You got me kid" Sazh says not really raising our hopes up

"Then let me" Light says forcefully

"No thank you!"

"But you just said you don't know how to lose them!" I complained "Sure her driving is crazing but it might work!" Light turned and gave me a small glare as we hit clear sky outside of Cacoon, Eden floating above us. Vanille made noises of amazement and we seemed to forget that our lives were in danger for a small moment before the shooting started again.

"They're still on us?" '_Well duh we didn't exactly give them the slip in anyway…' _I think they then sent homing missiles at us and other airship came forward so it was near the front "We're taking hits!" Sazh then did a dive down which totally didn't make me feel like throwing up and into a canyon skidding along on the river, that was there, surface "Come on give me a break" Dodging furiously "Hang on!" There was a rock hanging over the middle, Sazh armed the guns and shot the rock and only just managing to avoid the debris. We hear an explosion behind us and speed ahead, hopefully making our get away. Sazh hit the control pad in front of him and leaning forward so a bit of his afro stuck through the holographic display "Oh for the love of all that's good" We sat in silence for a moment until a news report came up.

"Next, An update on the status of the purge. Just moments ago the Sanctum announced the successful conclusion of the purge. Along with the safe arrival of the Cacoon migrants to their new homes on pulse" I sighed in annoyance and stared at the ceiling as Sazh shook his head and pressed something else. I looked at the screen as the Primark came on I froze slightly realizing who the man in my vision was

"…It can't be…" I whispered '_he may be a bastard but if my vision… my focus is correct…' _I looked at the back of Light's seat and wondered if I should tell them, it would be the smart choice but going to Eden would be the worst Idea… I tuned back it for the end of his speech with a pale face

"…But given tens of millions of lives at stake there truly was no alternative" He says smoothly

"Primark Dysley stood by the move, stressing the necessity of the relocation. When asked about the possibility of future purges, the Primark remained noncommittal stating he would only seek council with the Fal'cie Eden and weigh all options before making a decision" Hope sighed near the end and looked away

"Yeah that's right, If it makes the sanctum look bad… it never even happened…." Vanille picked another video but I didn't want to listen anymore blocking out Dysley's voice as I went over my focus again and again in my head… It looked like him but it can't possibly be…

"Meaning we'll be running for the rest of our lives" Sazh clarifies about something from the video

"Hey?" We all look at Vanille "Um… Who is this guy?" I looked at her in shock

"Uggghh… I mean, what do they teach kids in school these day?"

"That's Gallivant Dysley…" I say quietly "The Sanctum Primark… murderer and chief…" I finish solemnly

"Just another tool of the Fal'cie" Light says her eyes still on the screen '_Not according to my focus…' _The news report continues on about the purge

"Ugh… Just purge everybody!" Sazh says annoyed "That'll fix it" Suddenly alarms stared going off and a red light started flashing and then…. We were being shot at again… Sazh pulled on the controls making us suddenly rise to avoid the bullets and his chocobo chick stuck its head out

"Points for perseverance"

"Not really time to complement the enemy" I mutter as I grab the armrest tightly again. Suddenly we were all blinded by a really bright light. We flew forward until we could see the Fal'cie that acted as Cacoon's sun, Vanille again making sounds of amazement

"The Sanctum's Fal'cie up close and personal… Cacoon's own light in the sky" Another peaceful moment ruined by the airships trying to kill us "Here we go again…."

"Fly in" Light says in a suggestive but commanding way "We'll lose them in there" Sazh didn't make any comment and did as she said effectively dodging the dangerous rays from the Fal'cie, Hearing another explosion behind us

"I like this Fal'cie!"

"There's more of them" Vanille felt the need to remind everyone just before one of the rays hit one of our engines and we started to fall, very fast.


End file.
